House of Grilla, Fancy doublet
First Choice You are ordering a fancy doublet. 1. aubergine (5) 2. pale blue (5) 3. ice blue (5) 4. baby-blue (5) 5. green-blue (5) 6. cornflower blue (5) 7. midnight blue (8) 8. deep blue (8) 9. peacock blue (6) 10. powder blue (5) 11. watchet (5) 12. sea blue (5) 13. sky blue (5) 14. slate-blue (7) 15. teal (5) 16. turquoise (5) 17. ultramarine (5) 18. azure (5) 19. aquamarine (5) 20. cerulean (5) 21. cobalt (5) 22. cyan (5) 23. indigo (8) 24. blue (5) 25. pale green (5) 26. dark green (5) 27. mint green (5) 28. forest green (7) 29. blue-green (5) 30. grass green (5) 31. hunter green (8) 32. jade green (5) 33. leaf green (5) 34. moss green (5) 35. sage green (5) 36. avocado (5) 37. celadon (5) 38. chartreuse (5) 39. emerald green (5) 40. olive (5) 41. green (5) 42. red (5) 43. brick red (6) 44. cherry-red (5) 45. ruby red (5) 46. blood red (7) 47. carmine (5) 48. cerise (5) 49. crimson (7) 50. maroon (8) 51. sanguine (5) 52. vermillion (5) 53. garnet (7) 54. scarlet (5) 55. currant (7) 56. violet (5) 57. murrey (7) 58. heliotrope (7) 59. lavender (5) 60. lilac (5) 61. amethyst (5) 62. thistle (5) 63. mauve (5) 64. royal purple (7) 65. eggplant (8) 66. wine (8) 67. plum (5) 68. burgundy (7) 69. raspberry (7) 70. hyacinth (5) 71. orchid (7) 72. pink (5) 73. pale pink (5) 74. salmon (5) 75. apricot (5) 76. rose (5) 77. dusty rose (5) 78. fuchsia (5) 79. siskin (5) 80. yellow (5) 81. pale yellow (5) 82. canary yellow (5) 83. mustard (5) 84. pale gold (5) 85. dark gold (7) 86. gold (6) 87. golden (6) 88. amber (5) 89. ginger (5) 90. ochre (6) 91. saffron (5) 92. tangerine (5) 93. orange (5) 94. brown (7) 95. light brown (5) 96. dark brown (9) 97. golden brown (5) 98. chocolate brown (8) 99. taupe (5) 100. tan (5) 101. sepia (6) 102. puce (5) 103. khaki (5) 104. russet (5) 105. mocha (5) 106. hazel (5) 107. henna (5) 108. bronze (5) 109. chestnut (7) 110. walnut (8) 111. cocoa (8) 112. mahogany (8) 113. caramel (5) 114. snow-white (5) 115. white (5) 116. off-white (5) 117. ivory (5) 118. cream (5) 119. eggshell (5) 120. ecru (5) 121. almond (5) 122. wheat (5) 123. champagne (5) 124. putty (5) 125. beige (5) 126. buff (5) 127. gray (5) 128. dove gray (5) 129. ash gray (5) 130. light gray (5) 131. dark gray (7) 132. smoke gray (8) 133. slate-gray (8) 134. charcoal (8) 135. pewter (5) 136. slate (7) 137. silver (6) 138. silvery (6) 139. black (8) 140. inky-black (9) 141. dull black (9) 142. jet black (9) 143. slate-black (8) 144. onyx (9) 145. sable (7) 146. pitch black (7) 147. ebony (9) Your choice? (1 - 147) Second Choice Aubergine? Ahh, perfect! 1. felt (28) 2. russet (35) 3. broadcloth (35) 4. kersey (42) 5. wool (49) 6. calico (49) 7. cotton (56) 8. lawn (63) 9. linen (70) 10. melton (77) 11. flannel (91) 12. poplin (105) 13. chambray (126) 14. batiste (161) 15. organdy (210) 16. chainsil (280) 17. chiffon (350) 18. saxony (350) 19. silk (504) 20. voile (525) 21. sateen (700) 22. duvetyn (700) 23. satin (770) 24. camlet (840) Your choice? (1 - 24) Third Choice Felt? Ahh, perfect! 1. Its fitted sleeves are attached to the armseyes with corded laces (50) 2. Its split sleeves are accented with cording along the upper arm, and allow a glimpse of the shirt beneath (75) 3. Its slashed sleeves are tucked at elbow, wrist and shoulder, yawning wide in between to show the material of the shirt beneath (75) 4. Its pinked sleeves are slashed and gathered, allowing for the material of the shirt to be pulled through the gaps (75) 5. Its puffed sleeves are gathered at intervals by cords, cascading from the shoulder and becoming smaller as they near the wrist (75) 6. Its virago sleeves are open from shoulder to wrist and set with a pane of rich satin (110) Your choice? (1 - 6) Fourth Choice Its fitted sleeves are attached to the armseyes with corded laces? Ahh, perfect! 1. fastens down the center front with knotted toggles (25) 2. fastens down the center front with sturdy fabric-covered buttons (50) 3. fastens down the center front with etched pewter buttons (50) 4. fastens down the center front with a brass hook and eye closure (75) 5. fastens down the center front with polished mother-of-pearl buttons (100) 6. fastens down the center front with polished abalone buttons (100) 7. fastens down the center front with polished silver buttons (150) 8. fastens down the center front with large silver buttons (150) 9. fastens down the center front with polished gold buttons (250) 10. fastens down the center front with large gold buttons (250) 11. fastens down the center front with etched gold buttons (250) 12. fastens down the center front with faceted jet buttons (410) 13. fastens down the center front with tiny pearl buttons (250) Your choice? (1 - 13) Category:House of Grilla